


I hate you

by miertne



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miertne/pseuds/miertne
Summary: It is not useless to plan our lives. But we don't always get along with who we want to.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if I made a mistake, I'm sorry :)

Kristoff lived a simple life and he had every intention to keep it so. No great expectations. House in the woods, a woman he loves, and kids.

The house and the site were already given. His family - well, his adoptive family - always lived in the woods. Back in his teens, he and his father had started building a wooden house in the middle of the forest, close to a lake. It was still missing a few things, the roof was almost finished, then the water and electricity can come in, then the furniture.  
This was all he ever wanted. Wooden cabin with a terrace overlooking the forest. You could watch the kids play, lying comfortably on the swing bed with the love of your life.  
All that was missing now the girl with whom to share his humble future.

And it seemed like maybe, just maybe, he finally found her.  
The first time he had seen her, was in business economics class. She sat two rows in front of him. She had huge, beautiful blue eyes, a gentle smile, a freckled nose, and a slender waist. Maybe she was one head lower than him. Perfect for a hug. She could fit snugly into his arms.

He knew she was smart. She listened quietly to lectures and always finished first on tests. Scorecards always had her name on the top, almost always with a perfect score. She dressed simply and neatly. He had seen her turn countless heads wherever she walked.

The trouble was, he didn't know how to make a move. Such a girl couldn’t be impressed with just a little one-liner. She was a fine lady, probably looking for an equally fine man. Maybe he should get a better haircut. Or wear a shirt instead of a T-shirt. Then a new pair of shoes wouldn't hurt.  
Maybe he could ask her to study together sometime and maybe she’d say yes.

Fate also seemed to have similar plans, because they were put together in a group. They were given a task that would take the whole semester. They had to plan the foundations of their own business in groups of four.  
One week they missed the task, so they had to spend a weekend catching up on homework. Just like that, he was invited to the house of the woman of his dreams.  
Everything seemed to be going great. But there he met the greatest enemy of his ideas. The little sister of his secret love.

Anna Dell.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to hhike for his help.


End file.
